Get over it The Uchiha way
by Mainki Akuma
Summary: Two Uchiha brothers find themselves torn between love and hatred. And then there is this blonde guy, Naruto, a stalker and the best friend who probably seeks more than just friendship. Unfortunate miserable loser. Or? Ps. story not beta-read. You are welcome to send your corrections to me. NaruSasu, hint on Uchihacest Warnings: language, violence, adult scene content etc.


Get over it . The Uchiha-way.

Tch. I hate the world. My bloody brother Itachi deserves to die. A painful slow fucking death. Bastard. Typical Uchiha. Tch, I wish him dead..

Sasuke threw his left leg over the right one and fell back on the sofa cushions, closing his eyes with one hand.

Bloody Itachi.

Now that some wanker has spilled out his current address to his ani- there would be no more peace in Sasuke's life.

And just as a proof to his inner thoughts the door bell rang, intensely and very loudly. Sasuke shut his eyes and the knuckles on his right fist turned whitish and his cheekbones started moving in obvious pre-rageous condition. Two seconds more and...

The ringing repeated. And again. After the third continuous drill Sasuke's nerves snapped and with one jump he was up on his feet and at the door, with clear intention to take anybody's head off as soon as he pulled the handle.

He nearly forgot to unlock and just slammed his fists against the door cursing everything around with the loud and pretty pissed-sounding 'Shut up!'

'Sasuke, it's me, Naruto'. Was the chappy yuppy half -singing voice of his usual stalker and so-called best friend.

'Come on, open up! I've brought some cup-ramen with shrimp for you! Sakura-chan didn't want hers and I already bought 4. But then I ate two on the way..so it just leaves one each.' stated the voice behind the door

Sasuke stood still for an instant, still considering whether to let the potential victim in or simply slay him on spot, into tiny little red pieces of meat, together with the door or each separately. After a hesitation he ended up turning the key and slowly moved back towards his sofa. Care.

What's the fucking point. Naruto will not give up anyway. He will be sitting in the corridor and telling him stories about different tastes of noodles he had eaten in the past 15 days, as if it was the most exciting thing to do. And the fact that Sasuke hated ramen just didn't matter at all. Naruto kept living in his own fucking little world, without any understanding or implication of the words like 'pride' or 'manners'. In Naruto's brainless head anything could be described by the one and one word only- 'sasuke'..and if not by 'sasuke', then definitely by 'ramen'...

talk about a fucked in the head weirdo!...

It didn't take a minute and the Blonde swirled into the corridor, scratching off his footwear from his sockless feet , and invaded Sasuke's one-room apartment. Grinning happily, he placed his 'treasure' of two dry-noodle cups on the bar stand and started the preparations.

'Hey, Sasuke, you alright?..so as I was saying that there was that bloke...he said to me there...'

Sasuke sighed and turned on the tv, started flicking the channels, trying to tune something louder than Naruto's over- the-borders lame stories...

Discovery channel was showing rhinoceroses trying to bathe in a big muddy puddle...they surely didn't have a chance of fitting in altogether in that small piss of a light brown oval like 5 meters in diameter... Sasuke made a short remark, that Naruto must be not the most stupid creature in the universe.

'...got to wait like almost 7 minutes, can you imagine? ..and I already thought that my noodles..'

One of the rhinos tried to attack the other one probably with the intention of pushing him away from the precious water?...no, that's fucking hell not 'water', maybe 'liquid'?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes trying to identify how to describe this 'bathing spot' , anything better than Naruto's stupid ramen talk.

All of a sudden Naruto's yellow head appeared straight in the middle of the tele.

'Sasuke, is that..?' he said in half a whisper, pointing his finger into one of the bigger male's reproductive organs…

'Naruto, fuck off, will you? ' Sasuke changed the channel, knowing there was no escape of the topic otherwise.

News , sports, cartoons, then to music..

Naruto kept staring at the picture on the screen as if he was still trying to find the 'curious object' in there...

Then he smiled as if suddenly remembered something and strolled back to the kitchen, where the kettle had already boiled.

Sasuke put the remote on the table. It was better and faster to get it over and done with- and hope that Naruto would just fuck off somewhere else..

A cellular phone rang, his cell.

Before Sasuke managed to blink his eye, Naruto was already hopping towards him with his telephone in the hand that he had successfully retrieved from Sasuke's jacket's pocket.

Seriously. He wouldn't be shocked if Naruto answered in his stead either. Like as if it is totally fucking normal..

'It's Itachi' Naruto froze in front of his friend and jealously glared at the blinking screen with the name of the caller. Sasuke didn't react.

'Tch. Whatever.'

Naruto pressed the answer button and put the cell on the table and moved towards the kitchen. Keeping a kind of sulking expression on his face and trying to look deeply hurt.

Sasuke shot a glare of pure hatred and for the figure of his friend disappear, stood up and answered.

On the other side of the pipe it was all silent. A second passed. Then the familiar voice delicately required 'Moshi-mosh?'

Sasuke's heart paced up and he quickly put a cynical mask on his face and pressed the pipe to his ear, while walked up to the big window wall, further from Naruto. He looked down from the 25th floor of the skyscraper he lived in. Cars and people looked like tiny filthy shapeless crawling ants.

Naruto made himself busy with pouring water into the ramen cups in the most silent way he was capable of.

'The fuck do you want, Itachi?' greeted his brother Sasuke, glaring out of the window, trying to keep himself cool and resist the temptation of smashing one more phone against the nearest hard surface. His brother always had this effect on him. Ever since ….since then.

A pause.

Sasuke could perfectly picture his older brother sitting magnificently at his table desk in the office, one leg resting over the other, all in black and so straight and glorious. With firm caring and non-negotiable tone Itachi explained 'It was necessary to make sure that you didn't forget about tomorrow, Sasuke. Do not be late. I will send the car after you at 10.'

'Tch, fuck of, I'm not coming. I said already'. Sasuke hissed but didn't hang up.

He heard a patient sigh as a reply from the other side and he could almost see Itachi smiling his all forgiving smile of a saint that always meant only one thing 'you don't really have a choice, foolish little brother.' On which Sasuke grinned and with the most delighted expression on his face roared

'I wish you dead, Itachi' . And hung up.

Naruto dropped something on the kitchen ...it sounded like this 'unfortunate something' got broken. But Sasuke didn't turn his head. In the other situation Naruto's face would be whiped against random furniture objects somewhere between the floor and the table for mistreating Sasuke's property at the wrong moment of time but luckily right now Uchiha didn't care.

'Sasuke'..said Naruto's voice from behind, very close and quietly, offering his friendly support.

Sasuke picked up his black leather jacket, quickly stuck his feet in the expensive boots in the corridor and slammed the door.

He had left.


End file.
